Maldito Snape
by annalau05
Summary: Una maldición dicha en el momento menos apropiado será la solución a lo que tanto deseaba Hermione y el motivo que necesita Snape para vivir. Feliz cumpleaños Severus! Denme una oportunidad por favor.


**Maldito Snape**

**Sumary: una maldición dicha en el momento menos apropiado será la solución a lo que tanto deseaba Hermione y el motivo que necesita Snape para vivir.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J. K. Rowling yo solo los uso un poco con ellos en mi loca mente esperando que sea de su agrado.

A pesar de haber ya pasado algunos meses a la mayoría de los alumnos les causaba extrañes e incluso incredulidad al ver la figura de negro parada al frente de la clase con su clásico porte y esa mirada de suficiencia y su mueca de desagrado que más predominaba de su rostro, claro además de su enorme nariz aguileña.

Los alumnos no eran los únicos que aún se preguntaban cómo había podido sobrevivir a la segunda guerra mágica, más en específico al ataque de esa jodida serpiente que por poco y logra terminar con su vida.

Si no fuera por la intervención de la chica sabelotodo y su estúpida bolsa sin fondo no habría logrado sobrevivir a ese ataque, además había que sumarle la participación de Potter para limpiar su nombre mientras él se encontraba en recuperación en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Por mero instinto al recordar el ataque Snape se llevó la mano con discreción al cuello para pasar las yemas de sus dedos por los bordes de la enorme cicatriz que le había quedado tras el ataque de Naigini, marca que apenas podía cubrir con la camisa.

- Tienen dos minutos para dejar en mi escritorio las muestras de sus pociones – Dijo Snape en su usual tono de aburrimiento mientras miraba de reojo a los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hafflepuff con quienes acababa de pasar las últimas dos horas.

Poco a poco los alumnos del séptimo y último grado se ponían de pie para dejar las muestras de la poción solicitada por el profesor.

Se encontraban a la mitad del ciclo escolar, después de todo el tiempo que se invirtió para la reparación de Hogwarts y la reestructuración de la plantilla académica dejando a la profesora McGonagall como directora de la escuela y a Snape ya con su nombre limpio como profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

Cuando todos los alumnos se habían retirado miro con detenimiento las diferentes muestras rotuladas viendo con una mueca de repulsión las porquerías que habían dejado sobre el escritorio, la mayoría eran pasables, pero solo había una que era perfecta y como no… tenía que ser de la leona sabelotodo.

Snape aún se preguntaba que ella decidió ayudarlo, cuando él lo único que agradecía es que por fin llegaría a su fin su patética existencia, pero no, como siempre nada podía salirle como él quería y ahora que todo había acabado, que no tenía que seguir fingiendo y que no tenía nada más que hacer se sentía perdido sin nada más que hacer que dar case a una bola de estudiantes idiotas.

Un discreto golpe en la puerta logro sacar de sus lúgubres pensamientos al pocionista quien abrió la puerta de manera tediosa, sorprendiéndose de ver a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué quiere Granger? – Pregunto en su usual tono aburrido.

- Lo siento profesor, es que olvide una cosa dentro del aula – Dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas al sentirse penetrada por la oscura mirada del profesor.

- Es que acaso la sabelotodo puede estar distraída, quien lo diría – Dijo con sarcasmo Snape.

- Ya le dije que lo siento – dijo Hermione en voz baja.

- Y encima de todo tiene la insolencia de contestarme, ¿acaso cree que por ser famosa tendrá un mejor trato y podrá hacer lo que le venga en gana? – Pregunto Snape fulminándola con la mirada.

- Claro que no profesor – Dijo Hermione levantando la mirada, ella no estaba muy a gusto con que la trataran como a un héroe y la acosaran en todo momento.

- Entonces no sea insolente, pase por lo que olvido y retírese de mí vista – Dijo Snape dejándola pasar al aula.

Tan pronto como paso la castaña prácticamente corrió hasta su butaca y tomo el libro que había olvidado y lo tomo entre sus manos como si su vida dependiera de ello y había algo de cierto en eso.

Justo cuando traspaso la puerta esta fue cerrada con un fuerte portazo que hizo estremecer a la leona.

- ¡Maldito Snape! - Se quejó Hermione tratando de tranquilizar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

- Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor y se ha ganado un castigo después de la cena en mi oficina – Escucho decir a una voz fría a sus espaldas, la castaña no tuvo el valor de volverse así que solo asintió con la cabeza y hecho a correr a su torre sin descanso hasta estar dentro de su recamara.

Hermione no podía creer la mala suerte que estaba teniendo ese día, primero su libro de pociones en el que como una colegiala infantil había encerrado en corazones el nombre de su profesor.

Sabía que si ese libro llegaba a caer en manos del pocionista posiblemente se burlaría de ella hasta que dejara el colegio y le soltaría algún comentario ingenioso lleno de sarcasmo y veneno.

Ni ella misma sabía que le había visto a ese hombre oscuro, el cual si era honesta con ella misma no era muy atractivo a la vista, pero había algo en su porte tan soberbio y altivo que la atraía y esa piel blanca de recibir tan poco los rayos del sol, pero lo que más le gustaba era su mente tan brillante llena de sarcasmo y frialdad sí, pero era el mejor en lo que hacía.

Una parte de ella tenía curiosidad de averiguar que se escondía debajo de todos esos metros de tela que cubrían al profesor, mientras que otra parte le advertía que se mantuviera distante para evitar salir dañada de una situación que no tenía futuro.

Todo había comenzado durante su quinto curso cuando se había unido a la orden del fénix y había tenido que tratar durante más tiempo al pocionista en una relación diferente a la de alumno – profesor, aunque él la siguiera tratando como la misma chiquilla insufrible y sabelotodo.

Él era la causa de que lo suyo con Ron no fuera la más allá de la amistad que habían tratado de mantener después del beso que le dio mientras luchaban por sus vidas mientras ella estaba muy mal emocionalmente al no saber si el hombre a quien amaba y quien había dado todo por protegerlos seguiría con vida después de haber hecho todo lo posible por detener la hemorragia producida por la mordedura de la serpiente.

Cuando ya había terminado las clases del día, cierto mago pelinegro estaba perdido en sus recuerdos cuando despertó pensando que debería de estar muerto.

**Flash Back**

- Madame Pomfrey creo que está despertando – escuchaba Snape de lejos, no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿así se sentirá estar muerto?

- Tenía leves recuerdos de lo sucedido, lo que más claro estaba era la fría mirada llena de satisfacción que le regalo Voldemort mientras le pedía a Naigini que acaba con él.

- Después llego el trio dorado encabezado por Potter a quien en su desesperación le dio algunos de sus pensamientos, para después esperar con ansias que llegara su muerte.

Mientras esperaba a terminar de desangrarse escucho algunos gritos incoherentes de una discusión que término con un _"largo Ronald"_ y algún tipo de humedad tibia caía sobre su rostro.

Trato de poner más atención a las voces que escuchaba.

- ¿Severus?, ¿Severus me escuchas? – escuchaba que le preguntaban pero no podía responder.

- Intento con más ahínco el obligar a su cuerpo a responder logrando abrir los ojos para que lo primero viera cuando logro enfocar la vista fue un par de ojos avellanas llorosos que lo miraban con ¿preocupación, anhelo, ternura, alivio?

- Profesor, ¿me escucha? – Pregunto la voz angustiada de Hermione.

- Granger que demonios hace aquí – Quiso saber Snape, ¿es que acaso la leona no lo podía dejar ni aunque estuviera muerto?

- Es un milagro que este despierto, gracias a Merlín que las lágrimas de fénix ayudaron inmediatamente, además de los hechizos cicatrizantes – Explico rápidamente Hermione.

- Y quién demonios le dijo que me salvara – Dijo con acidez el pocionista entendiendo que la castaña le había frustrado sus planes de muerte.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Unos ligeros golpes lo lograron volver a sacarle de sus pensamientos en los que se sumergía con demasiada facilidad como si de un pensadero se tratara.

- Adelante - Fue todo lo que dijo Snape mientras que con un ligero movimiento de varita hacia desaparecer los restos de su cena casi intacta que estaba sobre su escritorio ya que de nuevo se negaba a abandonar la mazmorra.

Cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró con la misma mirada de sus recuerdos dejándolo turbado de momento.

- Buenas noches profesor – dijo en voz baja Hermione mientras un ligero rubor cubría su rostro y es que era más que raro ver al pocionista sin la levita puesta dejando ver la camisa blanca que se ceñía a su pecho, dejando ver también la marca aun rojiza de la cicatriz.

- ¿Piensa quedarse para ahí toda la noche mirándome? – Pregunto Snape sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño ante la penetrante mirada de la castaña.

Sin poder encontrar su voz Hermione negó con la cabeza y se adentró al despacho de aspecto lúgubre así como su ocupante a quien no podía dejar de ver mientras mil y un preguntas pugnaban por abandonar sus labios.

- ¿Le duele? – Pregunto la castaña sin percatarse que se había acercado demasiado al profesor mientras extendía la mano en su dirección.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa niña tonta? – Pregunto Snape con acidez mientras tomaba la muñeca de Hermione a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

- ¡No soy una niña! – Dijo Hermione casi en un grito sintiendo como un fuerte dolor le asestaba en el pecho desestabilizándola momentáneamente.

- Ah, se me olvidaba que ahora es una heroína – Dijo con sarcasmo Snape.

- Yo no me refiero a eso – Dijo Hermione sintiendo como de la furia se apoderaba de ella.

- A no entonces dígame a que se refiere – Le reto Snape penetrándola con la mirada.

- Yo… yo… - Decía de manera incoherente Hermione buscando con desesperación una respuesta que explicara por qué no se consideraba una niña.

- Así que después de todo hay preguntas para las que no tiene respuesta la sabelotodo – se mofo Snape en medio de un intento de sonrisa sarcástica – Bueno no ha venido aquí a socializar por lo que ya puede ir limpiando esos calderos que están sobre la mesa… para empezar.

- Si profesor – Dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza aliviada de que no insistiera con su interrogatorio.

De esta manera pasaron casi una hora en la que solo se escuchaban el pasar de las páginas del libro que Snape fingía leer con gran interés y el restregar de los calderos.

De vez en vez Snape se permitía ver a la leona cuando esta no se daba cuenta o al menos eso creía él, porque Hermione estaba más que consiente del escrutinio al que se estaba viendo sometida desde que comenzó a trabajar en los calderos.

- He terminado profesor – Dijo Hermione un par de minutos después y solo recibió como respuesta la mirada penetrante del pocionista al bajar lo mínimo el libro que tenía entre sus manos - ¿Qué más tengo que hacer? – Pregunto Hermione al no obtener más respuesta.

- Decirme porque piensa que no es una niña – Dijo Snape dejando el libro sobre la mesa de café que estaba delante de él.

Snape tenía mucha curiosidad en la reacción que tuvo la leona cuando le dijo "niña tonta", esperaba que le discutiera lo de tonta, pero ¿lo de niña? Sí que no se lo esperaba.

Durante todo el tiempo que la castaña se había dedicado a limpiar él se había dedicado a observarla detenidamente como mujer y sí que ya no era una niña, pero no se podía permitir ese tipo de pensamientos hacia una alumna que encima de todo era una Gryffindor.

- Porque ya no lo soy, ya tengo la mayoría de edad – Dijo Hermione esperando que con eso fuera suficiente.

- Eso no quiere decir que sea ya una mujer – Dijo Snape tratando de convencerse a él mismo.

- ¡Es que acaso está ciego! – Dijo Hermione acercándose al pocionista estallando en furia y dolor.

- Esa insolente como hoza hablarme de esa manera – Dijo Snape poniéndose de pie rápidamente quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de la castaña quien empezó a respirar aceleradamente.

- Es que no se da cuenta de nada – Dijo Hermione más como un gemido que alboroto por dentro al hombre.

- Creo que ya es tarde y debe de regresar a su torre, no quiero que deje a sus Potter y su novio esperando a que llegue – Dijo Snape tratando de alejarse de la tentación, recordándose la enorme diferencia de edad y que la chica tenia novio, un completo idiota sí, pero novio al fin de cuentas.

- Yo no tengo novio – Dijo Hermione siguiendo de cerca a Snape como si de un imán se tratara.

- ¿Y el sexto Weasley que? – Quiso saber Snape tratando de simular indiferencia.

- Ron solo es mi amigo – Dijo Hermione sintiendo un impulso por acercarse aún más al pocionista después de ver el atisbo de luz en la oscura mirada que la penetraba.

- Bueno como sea, será mejor que se retire a su torre – Dijo Snape haciéndose hacia atrás tratando de calmar el impulso creciente dentro de él para no tomar a la leona y acorralarla entre su cuerpo y el sofá.

- Es el mejor espía que el mundo mágico ha visto y el mejor pocionista que existe, pero es demasiado despistado en algunas cosas – Se atrevió a decir Hermione.

- No le permito que me hable de esa manera, así que lárguese de mi despacho antes de que deje a su casa en números rojos – Amenazo Snape sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo al tomar del brazo a la castaña para empujarla hacia la puerta.

- ¡Maldita sea Snape, eres un bastardo sin corazón ni piedad y encima de tono un ciego! – Grito Hermione golpeándole el pecho con una mano mientras se dejaba guiar hacia la salida.

- Eres una insolente mocosa – Dijo Snape después de recuperarse del shock inicial que le causaron las palabras de Hermione.

- Yo no sé qué fue lo que te vi – Dijo Hermione en medio de un sollozo ya que no tenía nada más que perder, ya había admitido que sentía algo por el mago que la estrujaba.

- Ya está delirando Granger – Dijo Snape negándose a entender las palabras dichas por la leona.

- Creo que llevo demasiado tiempo delirando y como ya no tengo nada que perder pues qué más da – Dijo Hermione soltándose del brazo para tomar fuertemente la camisa y atraerlo hacia sus labios.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos por sus acciones, Hermione estaba feliz de haber hecho lo que tanto tiempo llevaba anhelando y Snape no sabía que se podría disfrutar tanto de un simple roce de labios.

Poco a poco la necesidad de intensificar el beso aumento y ambos entre abrieron los labios para probar del aliento del otro y que sus lenguas se encontraran en una batalla de dominación.

Sus manos también entraron al quite reconociendo la anatomía del otro mientras buscaban la manera de deshacerse de la ropa que estaba de más en esos momentos.

- Granger esto no puede ser – Dijo Snape cuando se alejó de los adictivos, rojos e hinchados labios de Hermione.

- Por favor – Dijo Hermione suplicante perdiéndose en la oscura mirada del pocionista donde se podía ver claramente la lucha interna que tenía.

- Esta es su última oportunidad para irse y que hagamos de cuenta que nada de esto paso – Dijo Snape pidiendo silenciosamente que se quedara a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que lo correcto era que se fuera.

- No me alejes – Fue todo lo que dijo Hermione antes de volver a lanzarse a los labios hambrientos de su profesor quien la guio a tientas por la habitación hasta topar con una puerta que conducía a las habitaciones de este.

Cuando entraron a la habitación la siguió empujando hasta que las rodillas de Hermione chocaron con un borde que claramente era la cama y se dejó caer en ella siendo acompañada inmediatamente por el cuerpo de su acompañante.

Las hábiles manos del pocionista que con tanta delicadeza cortaban los ingredientes necesarios para una poción, ahora recorrían las curvas de la mujer que estaba a su lado en su cama grabándose cada porción de piel que dejaba al descubierto.

Los gemidos inundaban cada vez más la habitación a medida que las manos de ambos terminaban de quitar las prendas que tanto les estorbaban hasta que lograron quedarse desnudos uno frente al otro.

- Eres tan hermosa – Dijo Severus admirando como la escasa luz de luna se colaba a la habitación dándole a Hermione un toque plateado que la hacía ver irreal.

- Tú también – Dijo Hermione colocando una mano sobre la mejilla del mago quien como un gato en busca de afecto se presionó sobre la palma de la mano esperando más contacto.

- Creo que has perdido el juicio – Dijo Severus en un tono amargo.

- Eso lo tengo que decir yo y ahora no quiero seguir hablando, quiero que me hagas el amor – Dijo Hermione enredando sus dedos en la cabellera negra de Snape atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia sus labios quien gustoso acepto a seguir con su tarea.

Poco a poco las manos de Snape fueron descendiendo por la anatomía de la leona hasta perderse en medio de su intimad arrancando sonoros gemidos de la chica.

- ¿Soy yo el que te ha puesto así? – Pregunto Severus en parte sorprendido y en parte alagado.

- Solo tú me pones así – Dijo Hermione tomando la mano que estaba entre sus pliegues presionándola más hacia ella buscando que profundizara sus caricias y al instante se vio complacida.

- Oh si te gusta – Ronroneo Severus en el lóbulo de Hermione haciendo que esta se contorsionara buscando más contacto del cuerpo de Snape.

- Si me gusta, si así no pares por favor – Pidió Hermione buscando con desesperación los labios del pocionista.

Ante las suplicas de su Hermione, Severus no pudo contenerse por más tiempo por lo que retiro la mano de donde estaba ganándose una protesta de parte de la castaña quien no tuvo tiempo de mas ya que vio sobrepasada por las sensaciones que le produjo el trayecto del miembro erecto de Severus antes de perderse poco a poco en la suave y virginal intimidad de Hermione.

- Por Merlín, porque no me dijiste que eras virgen – Gruño Snape deteniéndose cuando sintió atravesar la barrera que protegía la virginidad de Hermione.

- Porque si lo hubiera hecho te habrías detenido y me habrías echado de tu habitación – Dijo Hermione sintiendo como el dolor desaparecía dejándola necesitada de más.

- Posiblemente tengas razón, tú no eres una mujer de una noche y debiste de esperar a entregarte a quien amaras – Dijo Snape tratando de tragar el nudo que se formó en su garganta al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer… había desvirginado a una alumna casi veinte años menor que él.

- Es que me entregue al hombre que amo, así que por favor continua – Pidió Hermione moviendo sus caderas encontrándose con las del pocionista logrando que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Con movimientos lentos pero contundentes siguió con su tarea el pocionista arrancando gemidos de placer de los labios de la castaña mientras clavaba las uñas en su espalda provocándole un placer indescriptible.

- Oh Severus sigue no pares – Pidió Hermione presionando con ambas manos las caderas de Snape pidiendo que profundizara más las embestidas.

Dejando escapar un bufido Severus aumento el ritmo de las embestidas hasta un ritmo enloquecedor llevando a ambos a la inconciencia provocado por un orgasmo arrollador al momento en que las paredes de Hermione se cerraron casi dolorosamente sobre el miembro de Snape haciendo que se derramara dentro de ella.

- Eres magnifico – Dijo Hermione apoyándose en el pecho blanco de su profesor mientras se enredaban en las sabanas de seda negra.

- Gracias, aunque te llevas parte del mérito – Dijo Snape apretándola hacia el para después alejarla de su cuerpo – Pero tienes claro que esto no se puede volver a repetir.

- ¿Porque? – Pregunto Hermione al borde del llanto – Que no entiendes que te amo maldita sea.

- Porque no está bien, eres solo una niña a mi lado – Dijo Severus mientras el dolor se reflejaba en su mirada, le estaba doliendo alejarla de su lado porque era lo único bueno que le quedaba.

- No soy una niña, ahora soy tu mujer no nos hagas esto – Pidió Hermione aferrándose a su pecho levantando la mirada para lograr ver la profundidad de la oscura mirada del pocionista en la que se reflejaba dolor y anhelo.

- Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, no quiero que te marchites a mi lado – Admitió Severus uno de sus tantos temores.

- Ofréceme una oportunidad de que seamos felices, déjame amarte – Dijo Hermione comenzando a besar el rostro de Snape descendiendo poco a poco por su rostro hasta llegar a la enorme y roja cicatriz del cuello.

- ¿No te importan ni mis cicatrices ni mi pasado? – Pregunto Snape deteniendo el camino de besos que le estaba regalando Hermione.

- No me importa tu pasado y quiero ayudarte a sanar por completo para que no quede ninguna cicatriz, mientras me dedico a amar estas – Dijo Hermione besando con ternura la cicatriz del cuello de Snape mientras que sus manos dibujaban las demás cicatrices que adornaban su pecho cortesía de Voldemort.

- Te amo mi niña tonta – Dijo Severus besando el tope de su más que alborotada melena castaña.

- Ya te dije que no soy una niña y se lo puedo volver a demostrar cuantas veces quiera profesor – Dijo Hermione colocándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Severus.

- Y yo estaré encantado de que lo hagas – Dijo Snape tomando las caderas de Hermione ayudándola a moverse suavemente.

- Te amo Severus – Dijo Hermione buscando los labios de su amor.

- Dilo otra vez – Pidió Snape impidiendo que lo besara.

- Te amo – Dijo Hermione en un susurro sensual.

- Dilo completo, di mi nombre – Dijo Snape besando el cuello de la castaña.

- Te amo Severus – Dijo Hermione en medio de un gemido.

Cuando el sol salió por completo ambos cuerpos enredados entre las sabanas negras despertaron para que después Hermione regresara a su sala común tratando de pasar desapercibida y que no le cuestionaran nada por no haber llegado a dormir a su habitación.

Ambos habían quedado de mutuo acuerdo que guardarían el secreto de su relación al menos hasta que ella terminara el curso y saliera de Hogwarts para que no tuvieran problemas.

A la siguiente semana en clase de pociones Hermione no se podía concentrar en su poción ya que sentía la penetrante mirada de su profesor que no la perdía de vista poniéndola nerviosa logrando que _casualmente_ se equivocara de ingrediente haciendo que su caldero estallara dejando un desastre a su alrededor.

- Granger, niña tonta cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por su incompetencia y estará castigada todos los días después de la cena hasta que yo lo decida o hasta que acabe el curso, lo que suceda primero – Dijo con voz fría y acida el profesor de pociones – Ahora todos recojan sus cosas y lárguense, menos usted Granger que tiene que recoger todo su desastre.

- Está bien profesor – Dijo la leona en voz baja bajando la cabeza para ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios.

- ¿Estás bien Herms? – Pregunto Harry preocupado por su amiga por el accidente y por castigo que se acaba de ganar.

- Estoy bien Harry no te preocupes – Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros – Que le vamos a hacer.

- Nos vemos más tarde – Dijo Harry con pena mientras maldecía hacia sus adentros a su profesor - ¡Maldito Snape! – Dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta.

- Veinte puntos menos Potter por su lenguaje – Dijo Snape a las espaldas de Harry antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices con satisfacción.

- Tienes un excelente oído Severus – Dijo Hermione colgándose al cuello de su profesor mientras buscaba sus labios.

- Y tú eres demasiado sabelotodo como para cometer un error en una poción tan fácil como esa – Contesto Snape apretando el cuerpo de su castaña contra el suyo.

- Tenía que encontrar la manera de que estemos justos sin que sospechen y sin que nos interrumpan – Dijo Hermione jugando con la infinidad de botones de la levita de Snape.

- Eso me agrada así que nos vemos en la tarde por el momento señorita Granger le pido que recoja su desastre – Dijo Severus con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro de una manera que Hermione se enamoró aún más de ese hombre imposible.

- Maldito Snape – Dijo Hermione haciendo un mohín por tener que limpiar el desastre que había creado, pero sabía que valía toda la pena del mundo.

- Yo también te amo mi niña tonta – Dijo Snape tomando sorpresivamente a Hermione para unir sus labios en un beso que prometía mucho más.

**Fin**

**Buenas madrugadas, tarde pero tenia que hacer algo para el cumpleaños de Snape quien se ha vuelto mi pequeña obsesión.**

**Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado esta recién salido de mis dedos, pido una disculpa por los posibles horrores de ortografía.**

**Me encantaría conocer su opinión para poder mejorar.**

**Besos Ana Lau.**


End file.
